Heels Over Head
by musicormisery4105
Summary: The companion piece to 'Stolen'. A short oneshot of when Caspian and Susan first meet told from CPOV or Caspian's Point of View. Movieverse. Caspian/Susan of course!


**Author's Note: **_**Okay, well here it is, as you guys all asked, the companion piece to 'Stolen.' I had some free time today so I thought **'why don't I work on that companion piece today?' **And thus, 'Heels Over Head' was born. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue!**

**Summery:It's not much, just a small one shot of Susan and Caspian when they first meet from Caspian's point of view. MOVIEVERSE!**

* * *

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me  
_

**_Heels Over Head - Boys Like Girls_**

* * *

**Heels Over Head**

**CPOV (_Caspian's Point of View_)**

To be honest, I wasn't at all surprised when I saw the man, who looked not even a few years older than myself, step out from behind the bushes. I watched as he eyed the Minotaur, who was scanning the area to make sure it was safe. The man quietly pulled out his sword, ready to attack the Minotaur who was completely unaware of the man's presence.

I was almost 100 percent sure he was a Telmarine, even if he didn't exactly _look _like one. Normally Telmarines had tanner skin, not pale, with dark hair and dark eyes. From what I could take this man had pale skin, dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes.

_'Strange_,' I thought to myself. '_But why else would he try and attack a Narnian_?'

Not long after I thought this, the strange man began to raise his sword to strike at the Minotaur. I couldn't let that happen. I was supposed to protect the Narnians, not let them be massacred by the enemy. I had just gained most of their trust, I couldn't afford to loose it now. I jumped from the bushes when I was hiding. I raised my sword, ready to fight. If he wanted to kill a Narnia, well he had to go through me first.

The man turned around in surprise, obviously not knowing that I had been hiding in the bushes the whole time. I almost smirked at his befuddled expression, but I didn't. The man saw my sword and stuck.

We began to fight. I had to admit, he was pretty good with a sword but I wasn't about to let him win. We fought for a few moments and it seemed like I had the upper hand until he hit my sword just right and it few from my hands, landing a few feet away. The man gave me a bitter smile and then swung his sword at my head. I ducked and his sword got stuck in the tree behind me. I took this time to kick the man in the stomach. He fell back on the ground with a loud, "Ooof."

While he was down I tried to get his sword from the tree and I didn't notice that he had picked up a rather large rock and was about to bash me in the head with it. My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to duck in time.

Suddenly a young girl's voice rang through the forest, "Stop!" she yelled.

The man and I both dropped our weapons and looked towards the girl. I looked at her in confusion, what was a little girl doing in the forest. I then turned towards the man and he was giving the girl a surprised look. Was the girl a Telmarine too?

I watched as the man turned and saw all the Narnians who had come to my aid. The Minotaur had obviously gone to get reinforcements, which I was gladly thankful for. The man turned and looked at all the Narnians in amazement. I laughed silently, if he was a Telmarine he probably _was _looking at them in amazement. Just a few days ago I didn't even believe that half these creatures exsisted. While he was distracted, looking at the Narnians, I took the chance to pull his sword from the tree. I turned quickly and held it to the man's throat.

The man's eyes squinted in revelation, which confused me greatly. He then spoke, "Prince Caspian?" he asked slowly.

I nodded and kept the sword to the man's throat, "Yes, and who are you?" I asked him.

The man was about to answer when I heard footsteps coming closer, almost if they were sprinting to get here. "Peter!" a woman's voice rang out for everyone to hear.

The man and I both looked up in surprise. Next to the little girl who had yelled at us stood a boy who looked a few years younger than me, a dwarf, and a young woman.

I froze in complete shock, I barely noticed that the woman was holding a boy and arrow which she was threatening to shoot at me nor did I notice that both the dwarf and the boy had their swords drawn. I didn't even notice when the younger girl put her hand on the woman's arm and made her put her bow and arrow down which the girl did reluctantly.

No, the only thing I could focus on was the angel of a woman who stood before me.

She was beautiful. I had never seen a beauty as strong as hers nor had I seen someone who could even begin to compare to her beauty. She had long, silky dark brown hair and bright azure eyes. Her skin was a perfect porcelain color and looked so smooth that I just wanted to go up to her and run my hands across who skin. She was wearing a flowing purple dress that accented her figure and made her look even more perfect. My mouth went dry and I found it hard to swallow.

Our eyes locked and I felt my heart begin to swell. It was nearly pounding right out of my chest. Her blue eyes focused on my dark brown ones and we held each others gaze. In penetrated her with my stare, drinking in every bit of her wondrous beauty.

Finally, after what seemed like ages something registered to me. '_Peter. Didn't Doctor Cornelius tell me that was the name of the High King. Trufflehunter said something about the horn bringing the Kings and Queens of Old back to Narnia? Could this man really be High King Peter?' _I wondered in astonishment.

I broke the beautiful woman's stare and looked down at the man's sword, which was still in my hand as I held it to the man's throat. I lowered the sword and looked at it. It had words written on it and as I read them, I understood.

I looked back up at the man, "High King Peter." I managed to croak out.

The man almost snorted with amusement, "I believe you called for us." He said cockily.

I looked around and met the woman's gaze again, "Well yes, but I thought that you would be older." I said.

"Well, if you would like we could come back in a few years." High King Peter said as he turned to leave.

'_He can't be serious? Can he?' _I wondered.

"No!" I exclaimed, I stuck out my hand to stop the High King from leaving. "No, it's alright. You're just not exactly what I had expected." He said.

I glanced around at everyone and let my eyes settle on the High Queen of Old, none other than Queen Susan herself, for the third time and left his gaze there this time. I couldn't believe it. I never thought I would actually come fact to face with the Kings and Queens of Old. Nor did I think that Queen Susan would be so beautiful. I felt my heart beat faster as she searched my gaze.

"Well neither are you." The youngest boy, King Edmund the Just, muttered out loud.

At this Queen Susan broke from my gaze and looked around. Her face showed surprise, like she didn't even realize that Narnians were completely surrounding them.

"Common enemies can unite even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said wisely.

Reepicheep, who had been standing off to the side decided to make his presence known at this point, "We have anxiously awaited your return my liege." He said as he bowed before the Kings and Queens of Old. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He told High King Peter.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." I heard Queen Lucy say quietly to elder sister.

Reepicheep whipped around and pulled out his sword, "Who said that?" he demanded.

Queen Lucy was blushing wildly, "Sorry." She said softly.

Reepicheep looked a little put off and he bowed to Queen Lucy, "Your majesty," he addressed and then he went on to say all the things that she _could _call him. In the short time I had known Reepicheep I knew that he highly disliked being called cute, fuzzy, or any other 'girly' names that in his opinion 'were not fit for a knight of Narnia.'

"Well," High King Peter said, "At least we know some of you can handle a blade."

Reepicheep chuckled lightly, "Yes indeed, and I have recently put my skills to good use by supplying weapons for your army, Sire." He said.

"Good," King Peter answered before he turned to me, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get our hands on."

I looked him square in the eyes, "Well, then you will probably be wanting your sword back then."

"Of course." Peter nodded in agreement and I handed him back his sword. "Thank you." He said before he turned to leave with the rest of the Narnians who were starting to head back to Aslan's How, where we were currently residing.

I looked after Peter in confusion. I heard Queen Lucy and Queen Susan walk up behind me as the others left, "Is he always like that?" I asked the two Queens before turning around to look at them.

"Sometimes," Queen Lucy answered with a small giggle, "Peter can be a little moody at times." She said before she went to follow her brothers, leaving me alone with Queen Susan.

I gave her a small smile, "After you, my lady." I said as I bowed and held out my hand in front of me, gesturing for her to go first, like a gentlemen. Susan smiled at my courtesy.

After she started to walk I began to follow her, watching her as she stumbled along. She turned after a few moments and offered me a grin. I offered her my arm which slipped hers into silently. I didn't know what it was about her but I was falling heels over head for Queen Susan the Gentle.

* * *

**So, what do you think? You like it? Any thoughts? Review please!**


End file.
